


Frustration

by lasairfhiona



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bert is frustrated with Anita</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration

There were days he really hated her.  In fact, most days he didn't like her.  He really should just fire her.  She was insubordinate.  She put the police work before her clients.  She put her monsters before the business. She challenged him at every turn, but, she made him a _lot_ of money.  It was the money and the prestige she brought to Animator's Inc. that kept him for kicking her butt to the curb.  More so the money.

Her latest insubordination over the Christmas dress code had him ready to spit tacks.  Just once he wanted her to tow the line, just once. 


End file.
